Visionary
by Chyzhykova
Summary: Exiled from Anbu. On the run from everybody. Vague important decisions commanded my life, until he shows up and then my fate is clear. I was born to reveal the truths.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sky contorted with dancing spirals of thundering clouds was filled up with a warning. A warning that I brushed aside.

Rushing with the wind towards Konohagakure, tiny drops of rain started pouring down on the path I was currently running on. Bursting chakra down my legs to pick up speed, a cold wind etched goose bumps into my skin. In that moment I was fully aware of the growing ominous feeling in my stomach. Instead of proceeding my instincts of stopping and just giving up, I kept running. I was eager to get to Konoha as fast as possible. Not only would I fail the mission but get caught in a storm in Fire Country. Never the best idea.

The hair on my neck spiked up. I could feel the electricity building up, surging through the air. A blast of lavender light infused with red struck the hazy crying sky. The roar of thunder erupted, soaring for miles and miles on end.

At the rate I was running, I should arrive in Konoha in a few minutes into the safety of the village. I could see the borders coming into view. Passing the guards I flashed them my citizenship and ran off to the Hokage Tower. Where unknown to civilians and non-members, lay the quarters of Danzou's Anbu underground as well the Root. Something that should not even be allowed. A person with so much influential power could always find the time to make havoc.

Besides the Hokage and village Elders; nobody else should have that power. These people were entrusted by other people for the important jobs.

It was not Danzou's Anbu at first. Tsunade got tired of the responsibilities that came with managing the Anbu. Between managing the village, hospital, and assigning missions to other shinobi her job was far more tiring than it appeared so. I did whatever I could to help out at the hospital when I did not receive a mission knowing Tsunade did not have time to waste energy on something I could invest. I also have to sometimes do my mentor's paperwork, which is always somehow five feet tall when I come back in, even after I finish.

Instead she adopted the position to Danzou; who clearly asked the Hokage to give the job to him. That was exactly where I was headed. The Anbu headquarters. I only had a few minutes before I fail the mission time limit. In which case I will be accused of helping the enemy. The rules state currently that if you fail the mission in anyway, you become a traitor. The current Hokage can't even argue with the little handbook given to every Anbu once they make it in.

Rushing towards the entrance, I flickered through some hand-signs and was teleported to the front door of Danzou's throne room.

Knocking thrice a low, "Come in." announced my permission. Opening the steel doors carefully I entered and let the doors meet again.

"Ah, Haruno Sakura or should I say Bloody Spirit. You are late."

"Forgive me. This will never reinstate again." I bowed down in front of him letting my flowery hair form a curtain.

"Of course it won't," I let out a sigh of relief, "That is why you will turn in your mask."

A small gasp struck my throat, "Please reconsider." My voice still a calm façade.

"Have you read the handbook Bloody Spirit?"

"Yes."

"Then you must understand you are now a traitor to Konohagakure."

A lone tear rolled down my cheek.

"There will be a trial to formally unemploy you and maybe execute."

"Is that why some Anbu have been disappearing?"

"Yes. I first make it seem that they actually betrayed this village and once the trial begins no one wants to help them."

"You mean all those Anbu that we have exiled are innocent." I growled out.

"You presume correctly."

"How could you perform such a vile act?"

A laugh echoed throughout the area, "Is it not obvious?"

I shook my head from side to side.

"I only want the best of the best. Not Anbu who fail their missions."

"The only reason I have failed to complete within the time limit is of the storm raging through Fire Country. You can't just banish me becau-"

"Enough. You have read the obligations and abided to them through your penmanship."

"When is the trial?" I bit my lip in a nervous gesture.

"In two days. We can't have traitors running around now can we?"

"What about the Uchiha? You let him in without a mere discussion and here I stand before you; a loyal Anbu kunoichi."

"Sasuke-kun is a different matter."

"It is because of his bloodline." I snarled the answer.

"Bravo Spirit. Bravo. Your mask please."

"As you wish." Getting up from the luminary floor, I took off my mask.

I traced over every single detail on the mask. From the red and white outlines of the extraordinary art to the eye sockets narrow slits. Each stroke of paint embroided a sense of fear. The mask really did look like a Bloody Spirit.

Flashbacks of the time I got the mask pivoted my mind. Still the knowledge of what the mask beheld was riveting. The mask symbolized somebody with complete control of their enemy never having to dirty their hands with blood. Always killing without a trace, and no bloody outcomes presented. What a lie. Complete control of the enemy. Danzou is my enemy from now on and I can't even gather enough courage to go against his monarchy.

The mask didn't even portray me completely.

Silently I approached the man and handed him the mask, in which he snatched it from my hands leaving an empty feeling in my stomach. Unlike before where the feeling of something horrible was going to happen, it was replaced with light. So light in which it was becoming hard to breath.

In a moment's haste, I drew the katana strapped behind my back and pressed the blade against Danzou's neck. A small smile surfaced on my lips as Danzou looked at me with shock laden eyes. I knew my decision was rash but some kind of power just pushed me through the actions.

"You kill me and Konoha will label you a traitor." Danzou spoke up.

"Not like there's a difference." I said through my teeth. I could barely contain the emotions surging through me.

"Oh but there is, you're killing one of your own."

"There is no difference. You have killed innocent men and women accepted in the Anbu. Not only that but you have even robbed them of a proper grave and their honor is wounded. Unlike them, you deserve to die."

"Killing is never the answer."

"According to us shinobi, it is." With that being said I strengthened my grip and drew blood slightly.

"Think about what you are doing Sakura-chan." And for a moment, I did. Danzou's voice was soothing, never have I heard him use a tone like that. Was he planning something? No matter. I'll do everything in my power to stop his schemes.

"No Danzou. It's over." My blade went right through the skin and severed his head. It dropped onto the floor with a sickening '_plop_' right next to my feet.

A tremor shot up my spine and suddenly I did not feel right. This was only the beginning of the end and I knew it.

* * *

To those familiar with this story; I wrote it about a year ago and well, not gonna lie...I forgot about it when I wrote chapter two and didn't finish it. Now I that I look back at this fanfic, I realize I want to see through it till the end. In addition, I also forgot the email I used to post this story up and so I could not retrieve my information regarding my account. Therefore, this is my new account and I will be posting all the next chapters for this story here. I hope you enjoy and please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bile rose in my throat, the foul taste accumilating. Taking tentative steps, my back hit a wall and I slumped against it. Without warning my body convulsed and suddenly the foul stench of puke berated my sense of smell.

Need to run.

My elbow pushed off the wall and I stood up straight, slight waves of dizziness clouded around my head.

What is wrong with me?

Knees hit the floor, but the impact never registered. Hands came up to my head, seemily there to steady me but I should know better.

Caught.

"Haruno you are under arrest for treason and assasinating the leader of Root and Anbu. You will receive no trial." A familiar voice.

This is the end for me.

* * *

"Haruno Sakura. Apprentice to Lady Tsunade. Anbu age 16. Charged with treason against Konohagakure and for assasinating the leader of Root and Anbu. She receives no trial and will be hanged shortly. This decision is final." Sasuke's voice rang in my ears. He's the deathbringer.

Why did I not try to get out earlier?

Why do I feel the need to live only now?

I am no traitor.

I have to find a way out. There has to be a way out, there always is but these chakra repressors in front of me are not helping. If only I could get them off-… my eyes caught the object of my savior. Right on the left side of his waist attached carelessy in full view; the keys! Sasuke has them. Officially I am doomed. If only I could just get him to come closer, I'll be able to snatch them off.

Throwing on my acting skills gathered through years of assination and reconnaissance missions, I prepared to live and to die.

"S-sasuke? S-sasuke-kun?" My throat was shockingly hoarse and swallowing provided a challenge, "Why are you doing this?" Tears began to stream down my cheeks. The emotions hit me full force. I'm going to die soon. At that moment, I was not acting only feeling life.

"You're a traitor." Cold. Heartless. And precariously to the point.

"Like you are any better?"

"Tch. Sakura. Always weak." I hung my head away from him. Anbu attire coming into view and my will to live rocketed. I am not going to let myself be weak. Not anymore.

"Neh Sasuke-kun?" The keys to the chakra repressors are the only way out. But what about the other shinobi in the audience? I can't fight them all. Either die or die trying.

"Yes?" A small smirk etched onto his face, one filled with amusement.

"As my dying wish," I carefully swallowed, not wanting to say more, "Please hug me."

His smirk widened and I felt mocked. What was I thinking!? Of course he won't hug me! Great plan. So much for excellent theatrical skills.

"Hn. Always a weakling." Slowly he approached me and wrapped his arms around me awkwardly. This hug would have been bliss if I was not awaiting my death. To think that I'm probably the only one that Sasuke has ever hugged, and I believe that is a feat in itself.

My eyes caught onto the object I was looking for.

The advantage to take the keys was presented and I carefully clutched and unhooked them from his waistline. Any noise and I'm surely dead within seconds. My right hand held the keys until Sasuke began moving away from me and faced the crowd. Luckily, they saw nothing, as far as I know.

Alright now I just need him to turn back around to face the crowd-

"Ladies and gentlemen," While Sasuke was about to announce the commencement of my death, I used the keys to get those cursed chakra repressors off my hands.

Out of the corner of my eye, a form moved and I only then noticed it was the guards getting ready to apprehend me again.

I definitely cannot fight all of these people, even Sasuke would prove to be a challenge. Scanning the crowd I saw a middle-aged man and immediately the sickest plan began to stick.

It's the only way to get out of this alive.

Before, either the guards or Sasuke could react to my next move, I was took a kunai off a nearby shinobi's pouch and raced towards the man I just spotted. Landing right behind him with the kunai threatening to break skin, I watched the expression of the men who were about to put me down.

Smirking sinisterly to myself to convince them of my actions, I digged the kunai deeper in the man's skin and heard a pathetic whimper.

"Let me leave or I will kill this man." I locked eyes with each and every guard that wanted to come closer but making sure to avoid Sasuke's Sharingan.

I edged backwards slowly towards the main gate with the civilian still in my custody. What a perfect plan this was. They obviously cannot risk this man's life so they cannot make a move.

We were walking way too slowly, at which at any moment there could be reinforcements and I could be surrounded. I dug the kunai deeper until I could feel the wetness on my fingers. Oddly, the victim was quiet. Too quiet. Realization hit me. Substitution jutsu!

Letting go of what I thought was a civilian, I saw the gates were not too far away. I could probably make it if I sprinted, but even then, the guards on top of the towers could easily stop me. I'll have to use **that** jutsu to get out.

Seeing teams upon teams of Anbu and Root members, I knew my decision was final if I wanted to live.

My hands flew past several hand seals until I could feel the lull and drag on my body and I found myself suddenly on the border of Fire Country.

Doubling over, I began coughing up blood into my hands.

Blast those side effects!

Ignoring the urge to just bend over and keep hacking up red cells, I knew I should get out of the area and be as far as possible from Fire Country for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I sat there on my knees in the forest, just listening for any sign of life to alert me. There was nothing so far. The effects of the jutsu were slowly wearing off and the puking was down to a low thankfully. I hated that jutsu from the moment I used it after discovering it weakened the body for some time. It was an accident when I stumbled upon it on a mission, but as I have learned each time its used, it saves my life. Especially this time. This forsaken day.

That bastard Danzou! I did Konoha a favor by murdering Danzou. I knew before I started to work for him that he had interests in taking over Konoha for himself except I never truly believed it until a couple of days ago. I discovered the fact when Tsunade was considering giving Danzou the responsibility of the Anbu. I was on my way back from a mission and was about to report but heard Tsunade talking to Shizune about the matter. At the time, I just played it off as a concern of Tsunade's. But now, I figure it was true.

Everything made sense now, and yet some things did not. While it explained my reason for killing him, it did not explain how I managed to do it. It just seemed too easy. I was in front of him one moment and the next I was holding the blade against his neck.

It just seems so surreal.

I sigh and realize I've been pondering for too long. Konoha could be close by now and I was still here, thinking about the past.

I shifted my support onto one knee and slowly, shakily stood up. I turned in a circle once, twice, and found myself dizzy as I thought about which way to go. Its frustrating.

My gaze slumps to the ground and I notice the puddle of blood tenderly drying.

Well that's a problem.

Konoha can surely track me anywhere with the scent I left imprinted no matter where I go.

A small sort of rustling alerted me. Tensing, I immediately poised the kunai I had in my hand in the direction I believed the sound was coming from. Low and behold, a tiny rabbit skittered across and was about to jump into a bush before I chucked the kunai at it.

Successfully and to my delight, I caught it and walked over. Taking the kunai out from the poor bloody creature, I picked up the rabbit by it's ears and walked over to the scarlet evidence.

Using the kunai, I expertly cut through the rabbit and let the blood seep into my own blood on the ground. Hopefully, when hunter-nins and Konoha passes through, the scent of the blood will be mixed enough that it won't be traced back to me.

True enough I was disgusted at what I was doing, but this was and is survival. There is no questioning what needs to be done to live.

I was too tempted to leave the rabbit somewhere half a mile away just to buy myself some time between the tracings, but the rabbit's meat would be enough to be my dinner for today. Deciding on the latter, I finally figured out where was the safest place to go; Land of Snow. While it wasn't the farthest away from Konoha, it wasn't the closest either. They will expect me to head away from Konoha as far as possible and all the water from the snow along with the cold would eliminate my scent. But, once they realize I haven't traveled too far, they'll surely start looking closer to Konohagakure. My only resolve is to throw them off track. Suna was a perfect and expected place for me to travel to considering the circumstances. Gaara is faithful to any resident of Konoha and I am sure word of my execution has not gotten to him for it would cause problems. From there, I could probably send a clone into the desert once telling Gaara where I was planning on heading to next. Once the trail goes cold in the desert, they'll assume either I died out there, or I just disappeared. And that's exactly what was going to happen. I was going to lead them off and then go into hiding in Land of Snow where there will surely be no trace of me.

If that's the plan, then I should get moving before Konoha catches up to me.

* * *

The rabbit I ate was satisfying, but the death of it would be mourned in my stomach.

The small fire I built was enough to warm me.

Boredom began to seep in.

I just stared blankly at the ground.

With night already fallen, it would be too dangerous to venture out there alone. If my estimates were right, Konoha would send a squad out in the next 24 hours since I haven't seen them yet. They would first gather up a team, and then dispatch them to get ready for the mission. By the time, that team reaches me, I should be long gone and the plan all set. Except, should I take the chance and travel at a time like this just to make sure I avoid them? Or should I just get some rest?

The latter option seems so appealing, but this is my life I'm talking about. My life from now on. I can rest later on knowing that I am safe from being captured and ending up 6 feet under.

Alright, so it's settled. I'll head out in a few minutes.

* * *

A twig snapped.

I lurched forward and threw the only kunai I had into the bushes.

Well isn't that just smart. My only weapon, gone.

"Argh! Damn it, I fell asleep! And the only damn kunai I had is now lost freaking somewhere!" I cursed out loud, throwing my hands above my head and stretching my legs out in front of me.

I just couldn't help myself. I was on edge and had the worst day in my entire life. It's just natural.

At the same time, I should consider myself extremely lucky there was nobody there.

Walking over to the place where I presumably threw the kunai, I found another rabbit a victim of my stolen blade. The irony of the situation does not escape me. How is it that I feel extremely sad for murdering creatures like this, but without thinking I keep doing it over and over again?

In anger, I wretched the kunai out of the tiny scurry rabbit. That is it! I am going to go through with my plan right now, so that way I'll end up as far away as possible from small furry creatures.

And Konoha.

Yes, that is a problem.

Gliding back to my "campsite" I kicked dirt up into the fire to extinguish it.

Through the moonlight, I could see that the kunai knife needed some cleaning and I wiped the blood on my Anbu pants. I wasn't even allowed to change into something more suitable for a predestined death. But that's alright, because when I get to Suna I'll buy myself a full stash of weapons to replace everything I have lost. More like taken/stolen but not that I'm going to hold a grudge.

Making sure I didn't leave any evidence besides my scent, headed in the direction of Suna.

I have no food, no water, no nothing except for the lone kunai which seems to like killing rabbits.

* * *

At dawn, I finally managed to get all the way to Suna.

I ran there non-stop and all my chakra is gone.

Sleeping was my top priority. I could feel my eyes burning the entire way, but it was all worth it.

The thing about traveling to Suna at night was that the desert wasn't as ruthless. It was cold, but my Anbu gear protected me from it. It was much easier to see too, without all that sun and sand whipping and glazing into your eyes. In the early hours of the morning, it was peaceful, and the sand assumed the color of grayish blue and everything just looked magical.

With Suna in view, I began to think about what Gaara might say at me. It wasn't lost on me that he has something a keen to much more than friendship in mind.

But the real question is: How will I get in? I have no passport with me to prove I'm on official business nor anything like that. The only thing I can hope for is that the guards recognize me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Haruno Sakura! Wow... we haven't seen you since...since...," Hiro looked up trying to recall the time he had seen me around. Once seemingly coming up with an answer he looked down and continued, "Eh...if I remember correctly it's when Granny Chiyo passed away." Hiro gazed right into my eyes as if pleading for my forgiveness on bringing the topic up.

The air changed around us, one from joy and surprise to remembrance.

"It's alright," I replied absentmindedly. Tension was trying to sink in but I would have none of that, "May I enter?" I asked, biting the skin on my lips in such a manner to be perceived as nervousness.

"Actually, no. Gaara-sama gave us orders to detain you here until he comes down here. He should arrive shortly."

"Gaara saw me coming?" Interesting, I hope he hasn't heard a word about my failed execution. If that's the reason I cannot enter Suna, then there will be trouble for me yet.

"Oh...yes...um he did." I could hear the way he chose his words carefully. This might not end up being good if it has anything to do with my defection.

I turned my head to gaze upon the dawn that was slowly approaching which signified my mini-mission of getting here a success. The sands were billowing as the winds of the morning awoke. My thoughts wandered to the timeline I constructed in my head; Konoha could possibly take twice as long to get here and by that time I should be gone. Noticing I was ignoring the guard Hiro, I turned back to see his pleasant smile patiently waiting for my response to what he had said previously.

"I see. Hiro is there a problem? You seem a bit guarded...," I drifted off.

"It's nothing really just just Gaara-sama's greatness gets to many women here in Suna and well not many want to consider guys like me." I watched as he began drawing circles in the sand with his toe.

"Oh Hiro, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. It really reminded me of Sasuke. Fan girls would chase Sasuke while the other boys were left with practically no girls to chase after.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. I mean I think you actually help the situation. Usually when you visit, Gaara-sama's mood is extremely pleasant. He smiles more often. The whole village pretty much acknowledges this fact, so maybe... you know... I'm not trying- "

"It's fine. Really! I understand." I rushed out the words and gave Hiro a bright smile.

"I think Gaara-sama is approaching." Hiro nodded his head towards the inner gates of Suna. Sure enough, after a few moments Gaara is standing right in front of me.

"Good morning. I'm sorry about the hold up I only wanted to retrieve you myself." Gaara explained. His calm demeanor penetrated the fresh morning air.

"Kazekage-sama." Hiro and I bowed down before straightening ourselves out. I didn't miss the look of annoyance pester onto Gaara's face.

"Sakura! You know as well as I do that we are friends. We are equals, there is no need to bow down."

"Hai, Gaara." Whew! As far as I can tell, Konoha has not contacted Suna yet.

Gaara turned to Hiro and said, "Thank you for watching over Sakura here." With that, Gaara offered me his hand. Already knowing the procedure, I took his hand without hesitation and we teleported to his office. By instinct, I always close my eyes. When I opened them, I found myself watching over Gaara's shoulder at the peach colored walls and his nice wooden desk littered with papers.

"Sakura...," Only then did I notice that somehow during the teleportation process, we ended up standing extremely close to each other. Our faces were merely inches apart. I watched in a stricken haze as Gaara used his left hand not holding my own, to inspect my hair. To my surprise, he brought his nose to the strands occupying his hand and began to heavily inhale. Gaara's eyes were closed in ecstasy as he breathed deeply.

"Sakura," my name was purred from his slightly chapped rosy lips, "... your scent is heavenly to my senses." My eyes almost popped out of my sockets.

That. Was. Unexpected.

I didn't know Gaara as the one to be so...so... flirtatious. I just barely get here in an emergency and now I'm almost a victim of molestation. I know I have to put an end to this.

"Gaara, listen... I-"

"Shh...please," desperation seeped into Gaara's voice, "I know that possibly do not like this situation but please..." He began to nuzzle my neck, his hot breath fanning over my skin, "Just please...I've been waiting for you to make a move for awhile now and I cannot stand it that there are none. This is a way of me to see, will you reciprocate my feelings? I understand if you do not...and if that is so, just please let me hold you like this for a little while." Gaara was pleading with me over something I had no idea how to handle. I've never been with a guy before this intimately, and my "love" for Sasuke was just an illusion casted over by my rival Ino. At first we were friends until, both of us found the need to beat each other at everything. When Sasuke defected from the village, somehow that rivalry slowly came to a halt. Not to say that there are no competitions between us. There are. Or rather after this, there won't be any.

"Gaara. Listen, I came here with urgent news," I felt him stiffen up against me and slowly he let me go with his arms lazily cradling my waist. At first I wasn't going to reveal that I was almost hanged, but if I don't mention it, it's not fair to Gaara or the village. I have to warn him and him make his decision on whether to help me or not, otherwise I will never forgive myself.

"I see."

"I think the best time for us to discuss, well...us, is after this problem has resolved. Although, I will say, I believe this problem will exist for a while. A long while." My viridian eyes suddenly found the floor interesting. I felt ashamed that I was in this predicament. I remember Naruto and I applying salt on the wound when Sasuke came back. It wasn't easy for us to except that Sasuke left, then came back as if nothing ever happened. It hurt us. In the end, Naruto forgave, while I drifted in the shadow trying hard not to lash out at the fact that his betrayal hurt our team. Now I'm pretty much in Sasuke's shoes. I'm a traitor. The only difference between us is, I want to live, his reason was to get stronger. To me, his reason is nothing compared to mine. All the same though, I took the cowards' way out and ran, ran away from all of my troubles and came here to Suna endangering the alliance between them.

What was I thinking coming here?

A particular sound awoken my mind, until it registered that it's a messenger bird. It took me a few good seconds to realize what that would mean if it is what I think it is. We watched as the brown and white feathered creature perched itself onto the window sill and gave another sound for acknowledgement.

Gaara completely get me go and approached the hawk. I could feel myself getting all the more anxious as Gaara took the message, and as he was about to open it, somehow my instincts propelled me to launch myself at him. Next thing I know, my left arm's elbow tingles from the impact and my face is mushed against the floor rather uncomfortably. I can feel my legs touching something, but I can't seem to figure out what.

"Sakura..." I hear Gaara sigh in annoyance, "What is the meaning of this? I believed we would discuss our relations after this predicament you speak of is resolved."

I frowned at what he said. I cannot believe he thinks I flew at him because I was attracted to him.

Nope. Not at all.

"I **believe** you recall yourself about to unravel that messenger scroll that came in. I did not want you to open it, not until we speak about the news I have." I lifted my head and looked back at his face that was a bit flushed.

"O-Oh." He replied.

Both of us literally sprang up from the floor and the distance between us increased. I took a seat in his nicely plush visitor's chair, and Gaara walked over to his side of the desk and sat down behind it with the scroll placed neatly on his messy desk.

Gaara looked straight at me, waiting for some sort of explanation.

Taking an enormous breath, I prepared the information I was going to reveal to him. It was important that I convinced him to help me, otherwise the moment Gaara opens that message I'll have no chance against his sand techniques.

I took the simplest route to explain my dilemma, "I killed Danzou." I said suddenly and clutched my eyes closed waiting for some sort of repercussion. Not hearing or feeling anything, I opened my right eye and then my other eye followed to look at Gaara's smirking face and his crimson locks that seemed to be everywhere at this point. Must have been me tackling him that caused that mess called hair on top of his head.

"Good." At last Gaara replied.

* * *

I apologize for not the updating earlier. I had a tough decision to make regarding on how to break up this chapter as there was supposed to be more to it, but I made up my mind to stop here as this is a plot turner. I, also, apologize for being busy with school work for the past few months but luckily it ended and I will be posting chapters up hopefully much faster. Once again, my sincerest apologies for those that have been waiting and I look forward in receiving feedback from all of you readers in the form of a review! I hope you enjoyed reading Chapter 4 of this story called: Visionary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

My eyes grew wide. What is going on here? I hope it's not some sort of trap.

Confusion must have spread from my thoughts to my face for Gaara coughed into his hand to get my attention back fully.

"How is Tsunade?" That's all he has to ask me? I just tell him I killed Danzou, tells me that's good, and now just asks how Tsunade is!

The question threw me off guard completely, but looking at his eyes carefully I could tell there was something more to the question than meets the eye.

Deciding to humor him, I replied.

"She's fine. Busy with paperwork as per usual. She rarely sees anybody and doesn't leave the office. In fact, she hasn't healed anybody since a few months. Even stranger, she didn't come see my execution for killing Danzou." My brain began to process and wrap its head around what I just said, "That's not Tsunade… is it?"

I felt like I already knew the answer, but a confirmation would prove my thoughts to absolutely reign true.

"No. It's Hatake-san." He confirmed.

"What happened to Tsunade then if Kakashi had to take up her spot?" I inquired. If something happened to Tsunade then it would be best for nobody to know in order to not exploit any weakness that could hinder on the village. Which would explain why Kakashi turned himself into Tsunade, and why I haven't seen him around for a few months now. He told us he was going on a mission that was going to take six months or even more.

Heh. So it was all a lie. Nice to be finally in on it after almost being executed and then chased.

"A couple months ago, Tsunade informed me of Danzou going around the hospital staff about poisonous herbs and such. One of the nurses tipped Tsunade about the strange appearance of such an official and even more upon the circumstances of why he was there. After a few days, I was informed of this ordeal and that a few others, Shizune and Kakashi, were also privileged with the information. They knew something was wrong because it was always knows that Danzou was power hungry and immediately devised a plan."

"I see, so if my theory is correct, Kakashi was supposedly sent on a mission but really he just took over Tsunade's place in order to not cause panic nor give Danzou the opportunity to know that he had succeeded with his devious plan."

"That is true. Tsunade is currently in a coma and Shizune watches over her body. She estimated that it will take awhile before Tsunade will wake." Gaara replied solemnly.

"I-Gaara, there's something else. All of Konoha's ANBU that have been executed recently, they're all innocent. Danzou, he…he made up tales and… I only now realize this when I, myself was faced in the same predicament. Either way, if I hadn't killed Danzou it would have continued and I would have been executed. Although, since I did kill him, I was still facing execution. There's nothing there for me anymore. Konoha wants my head. Please, you have got to help me."

"This nature of what you ask can sincerely hurt the alliance between Konoha and Suna, but I trust things will be back in order. Konoha is twisted right now as it is without its real Hokage present," Gaara snarled the answer, "And because of this, I will assist you."

"Thank you." My lips upturned into a genuine smile. Everything was going according to the way I wanted it, albeit the extra information I received.

"What is it that I need to assist you with?" I smiled at his question. Gaara; always straight to the point and quite blunt.

"I have a plan."

* * *

Fresh warm water rained down on me and I enjoyed every minute of it. After discussing with Gaara over the best way for me to go into hiding and letting him finally open the scroll, he allowed me to stay at his home and revive myself from the tedious journey I made. Turns out, my assumption was correct and the scroll warned Gaara to watch out for me and capture me on sight. Luckily, I don't have to worry about that any longer.

Shutting off the water and feeling immensely guilty about hogging the liquid, I reached for a towel that I prepared and wrapped it around my waist.

I was going to leave tonight and head for Yukigakure knowing full well that I would need to pass Stone and Earth country to get there. The only things I would need to worry about are throwing off my scent and chakra signature. My scent was going to be easy to get rid of once Gaara helped out, but afterwards my chakra would leave a trail to follow…hmmm…

If I have chakra then there'll be a signature, but if I don't, or if I temporarily block my chakra flow then there should be nothing else to follow…right? Right…or not right?

I guess it's worth a shot, but traveling without chakra would be difficult, not to mention that without it I'm pretty much useless. All my attacks require chakra.

Instantly I caught my thoughts from wandering anywhere near memory lane and opened the door out of the bathroom and into the adjoined guest bedroom Gaara had me occupying. My eyes were greeted to the sight of Temari sitting on the large bed and grinning at me rather mischievously.

"…yes?" I asked her while crossing the room to stand in front of her.

I watched as she rolled her eyes at me as if I knew exactly what she wanted and was just being oblivious on purpose. Seeing that I wasn't exactly understanding her, she let out an exasperated sigh.

"How's my Shika doing?"

Oh.

"Fine." I curtly replied.

"Fine? Come on Sakura! I want to know everything that he has been doing since the last time I seen him."

"Well, I'm sure you know that he's made jonin. He often eats with his team at Choji's favorite barbeque place. Honestly Temari I have no idea what I'm supposed to tell you. I've been on so many Anbu missions lately that there's no time for me to socialize. Not to mention I'm at the hospital twenty-four seven whenever I'm not on a mission."

Temari pouted.

"Surely there's somethi- "

"No." I interrupted, "I have nothing to tell you. Sorry."

"Well, alright. Guess that lazy-ass doesn't do anything that's note-worthy huh?"

"Temari, you have no idea."

"I guess that's Shika for you. Anyway, I should probably let you dress." She giggled nervously.

"Actually, can I borrow your clothes? My Anbu gear is a bit trashed and dirty from traveling all the way here and from my last mission."

"Of course." She smiled, "I'll go get something for you." And with that she left.

I stood there awkwardly between the bed and the bathroom door. Shifting from foot to foot, I finally gave my attention to the room. It was huge, but not in an impractical manner. The décor was magnificent and fairly modern with hints of coffee and green mixed in, and the right shade of earthy brown on the walls brought the whole room together. As I was inspecting the room, my eyes landed on the comfy bed covered in black sheets and I immediately wanted to jump in and sleep my worries away.

Too bad it doesn't work that way.

"Here you go. I tried to pick out something that's been small on me for awhile since, well, you're quite petite. There are some undergarments in the middle you can keep." She laughed nervously at her comment.

"Thank you." I picked up the clothes she brought while still clutching tightly to my towel. Inspecting them, I got the urge to just wear my icky Anbu clothes.

"Temari…?"

"Hmm?" I looked at her up and down to see what she was wearing. It was the exact same thing I was holding in my hands.

"This is too provocative and the same thing you're wearing, but that's not the problem. It's too revealing."

"Sakura, quit the modesty. This is Suna. It's hot!" She retorted, laughing she went out of the room.

Shaking my head at her antics, I spared another glance at the clothes in my hands.

Might as well.

I let the towel fall to the ground and took the dark blue cotton underwear along with a matching bra embroided with black swirls and put them on hastily. Wondering how it looked on my body, I glided towards the bathroom door and knew exactly why Temari picked this out for me.

All in all, my pale figure contrasted well against the dark garments and fit me well too. My mid-length tousled wet rosy hair also seemed to compliment the material on my form. Shock laced in my eyes as I stared back at myself in the mirror. Empty emerald eyes were underlined with dark purple bruises.

That's right.

I haven't slept long enough to recover from my failed mission. Plus, running away from Konoha and traveling throughout the night just to get here has taken a toll on me. I wonder when I'll finally get to rest from all of this.

I sighed. I'm wasting my time just standing here thinking and not doing.

Going back to the clothes on the bed, I took the fishnet shirt and pulled it on me. Next, were the tight white pants that hugged everything I was trying to desperately hide, and lastly I pulled on a shirt that stopped at my mid-riff.

Seeing my black combat boots exactly where I left them; a pile by the bedroom door, I put them on.

Just as I finished putting my boots onto my feet, my stomach growled.

Right.

Food.

* * *

With my stomach full, I turned to Temari on my left side to thank her for taking me out to get a bite to eat. Before I was even able to do that she said, "You should sleep more. Your eyes are scaring everybody."

"Thanks for the advice Temari. I would take it, but I have some items I need to pick up." I replied dryly.

"What kind of items?"

"Just some stuff I need."

"Quit distancing yourself so much. Gaara told me everything since I am his older sister and his advisor," her smirk gave away her spunky attitude, "As your friend I want to help. It's not exactly fair what you have to go through."

"Sorry, it's just subconscious on my part. I'm trying to keep a low-profile for the time being until I leave tonight."

"It's alright, I understand."

"Thank you." I pulled her in for a hug.

"Now, what kind of items?"

"Well, they took everything I had. I mean everything. Even my favorite katana that I got when I entered Anbu."

"I know this one place where you can restock. I'm not sure if you'll be able to find a katana that's suitable enough for you though. Here, we're not really katana people." Temari got up from her stool at the stand and gestured for me to follow her.

* * *

Perusing the shop, Temari shadowed me as I began just taking items off the shelf and handing them to her so that my hands were available. I kept looking back at her to see if she dropped anything.

"Don't worry about me Sakura! I'll manage." She huffed.

I just had to laugh at her.

"Why don't you got to the register and just have the owner ring it up while I get what I need."

"Now that sounds much better."

I grabbed a pack of sebon needles along with a holster for it, some paper bombs, soldier pills, and my eyes fell to some chakra repressor cuffs.

Oh, who am I kidding? I'll be fine. If I just unleash several clones with the same amount of chakra in each one, there will be several trails to follow, and by the time they figure out which one is the real one I'll be long gone. Plus, when I get to Snow, my scent with become nonexistent.

Yeah, that should work out fine, no need to endanger myself by suppressing my chakra in the time of need.

Every second counts.

I made my way to Temari at the register and put the last of my purchases on the counter.

"Hey, Sakura. I was just about to call you over." A weird aura surrounded her.

"What's wrong?" Dread began to set in. This isn't good. Last time I got that feeling I got hunted out of my village.

"Sir, the katana." Wordlessly the old man behind he counter obeyed and handed the katana to Temari.

My eyes widened.

That's my katana!

"Wha-what? How is this possible? It was taken away from me a little more than a day ago." I took the katana away from her. Inspecting the holster, I drew the blade and it was indeed my katana. Now the question is, who, how, and why?

"I'm not sure. There's more though."

More!?

Inwardly groaning I strapped my precious katana to my back and waited for more peculiar news.

Temari gestured towards the old man who withdrew a scroll from his pocket and handed it to her, along with a note.

"I'm sorry ladies but I have no idea who it could be. It arrived late at night. Past midnight, I suppose. I was just cleaning up around here when I saw this on the register's counter. At first I thought it was a late night customer as they are quite common, but no. The katana was attached to that scroll. I first began reading the note that said a young woman would be looking for a katana to buy, which I thought was unusual since a katana is not normally a weapon that sells here in Suna. The note told me that I was to give you this katana and that the woman would know what to do with the scroll. " The old man explained, "I tried opening it but, for some reason it won't. I presume there's a special seal on it."

I took the scroll from Temari and looking at the seal I could tell it was a level 5 seal.

One of the highest, but not too difficult if you knew what you were doing.

Whatever is in here must be extremely important or confidential.

I wonder if I can open it. I'm not exactly skilled in seals but that doesn't mean I didn't know how to break them. Working through my mind I found a seemingly sufficient method to open the cylinder.

My hands went through several signs before the latch on the scroll gave way. I grabbed it and began to read, making sure to face away from Temari just in case it really was confidential and just for my eyes only.

_A debt to repay a debt_

_The instrument of pain is returned to its rightful owner._

What? That's it!?

No name? Nothing!?

I flipped the scroll back and forth vigorously trying to find any indication who it was from. Just anything that would give me some answers.

"Sakura? What's wrong? What's on the scroll?" I gave it to her to read and her face scrunched up in confusion, "You know Temari, I don't get it. Why place such a high level seal if there's barely anything written on there and there's no name?" I whispered.

"That is weird. Most of all, what debt did this person owe you? And who's the person?" She replied in a hushed tone.

"I'm not sure. I didn't realize that somebody owed me anything actually."

"Could it be, you know, Kakashi? I mean he is the only one who knows about the situation in Konoha besides Shizune."

"That could be a possibility. Come on, we can talk about this later in a more private setting." I nodded my head to the old man behind the counter smiling uneasily.

"Would that be all for you ladies?" he asked as he rang the last couple of items and set them aside as I picked them up and placed them into their respectful positions on my person.

"Oh, yes. Thank you for everything." I replied. I finally feel like the weight on my body is all balanced. Without any weapons I feel so bare and unprotected it's scary.

"Sakura why don't you go wait outside." Temari suggested.

"I still need to pay though."

"Don't worry about it. Let me take care of it."

"What!? I can't let you do that! Let me pay." I demanded.

"Fine then." She swung her arm and gestured for me to pay. As I reached in my pocket, I cursed myself.

Giving Temari a sheepish smile, she replied with her own know-it-all smirk.

"Right then, I'll let you handle it. But I'm going to pay you back."

"Whatever floats your boat Sakura." Her musical laugh rang throughout the store, "Now go wait outside."

I jutted my bottom lip out into a pout and walked outside.

I cannot believe I got everything I needed regarding weapons, plus my katana back.

Man, I wonder who it was that sent it to me. It would make sense that it was Kakashi as Temari said. Everything just adds up. First of all, Kakashi is in Konoha and has special access to every single area since he is the temporary Hokage. Anybody else would have to be extremely skilled in order to go in there undetected and get out. Second of all, the line, '_a debt to pay a debt'_, would refer to me killing Danzou for hurting Tsunade which gets rid of the problem. So by killing Danzou, Kakashi was indebted to me and to repay his debt his got me my katana back. Yeah, that makes perfect sense.

"Alright, Sakura. Now that you have your items, I think it's time for you to take a nap." Temari walked out of the store and greeted me.

"But mom! I haven't gotten _everything_ I need." I watched and inwardly snickered at Temari's expression. Her eye was twitching uncontrollably.

"Sure thing, squirt!" Temari shot back.

"Hey!"

"Payback."

"Tch. Fine," I grumbled, "I still need clothes to fill my pack." I pointed to the pack I just recently got.

"Oh yeah, you don't have any besides your Anbu gear. I know a place."

"Don't you always Temari." I giggled.

* * *

After picking up some much needed clothes, and with Temari paying for it all again, we finally made our way back to Gaara's house.

I was extremely exhausted from walking around and carrying everything and even more so fatigued due to no sleep.

"Temari," I said as I climbed the stairs to go to my guest bedroom with bundles of bags in my arms, "I'm going to go take a nap, wake me around 10 p.m or so."

"Not so fast Sakura. We need to talk about the scroll. Here," She threw the scroll from where she was standing up in the air, and I scrambled my unavailable arms to try and catch it. I barely managed to get a grip on it, but nonetheless I caught it.

"I'll be right up shortly." Temari called and I watched her disappear off to another room.

Not letting anybody stop me this time, I entered the guest room, plopped all of the stuff I got in my arms by the foot of the door off to the side and jumped into the bed face first.

"Alright," I heard Temari say and closed the door. I groaned out loud in frustration. Wasn't she the one who said I needed to sleep?

"Okay Sakura, what do you think? Kakashi?" As she said that she jumped right onto the mattress and laid down by me.

I lifted my head, "I think it's Kakashi, but there's only one thing that doesn't match up while the rest does."

"What's that?"

"The wording. Kakashi never speaks like that. Ever. I haven't noticed until now. I mean, I agree with you that it's probably Kakashi but something's not right."

"Gut feeling?" Temari inquired.

"Yeah. The dreadful kind."

"Have you read anything that Kakashi has written before?" I paused at that question. She did get me there. Usually people write differently than they speak.

"…no."

"Then there's a definite possibility it's Kakashi."

"Alright, you got me there. So we agree? Kakashi."

"Definitely Sakura. Okay, I'll let you get that nap now." Temari got off the bed, opened the door, and walked out.

Sighing to myself, I pulled my katana strap over my head and laid it down gently on the ground. The other weapon holsters and such didn't bother me so I let myself be finally lulled to sleep.

* * *

This chapter is a bit longer than most that I have written and I'm quite proud of it. On top of that, I'm updating the story a lot quicker. As always, hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
